memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Venova/Characters
These are other characters appearing in . Jonathan T. Kirk Captain Jonathan T. Kirk was a Je'dI (pronounced Jeh-dee) Starfleet officer and captain of the . Jonathan is very serious and slightly ignorant of others opinions. Like other Je'dI, he is a skilled swordsman and can also use sniper-related weapons, such as sniper phasers. Appearance He has a Klingon-ish ridge on his forehead and a scar over his right eye, his eyes are red, he has a pale-green-ish color skin. Trivia *Je'dI is based off of Jedi from Star Wars. *Johnathan T. Kirk isn't related to James T. Kirk, but he has the same middle initial and last name. **The reason is because his mother named him after the great starship captain, James T. Kirk, hoping he would one day become a captain like Kirk. James R. White, Jr. Commander James R. White Jr. was a human Starfleet officer, serving as first officer of the . James is very kind and will do anything he can to help. He also will accept others opinions, unlike his captain. He is very fast and can use normal weapons like phasers well. Appearance James is very thin and slightly dark-skinned, and has brown hair and eyes. Kirby P. Nannerb Mr. Kirby P. Nannerb was a Ventile Starfleet officer and navigator on the . Kirby is slightly bossy and will only occasionally ask for opinions, but sometimes is clueless about what's going on. He isn't much of a weapons expert, but he is great with computers. Appearance Kirby is very pale and has brown hair. He occasionally wears glasses, but not often. He has blue eyes. Trivia *Kirby jokes (when asked) that his middle name is "pie", though this isn't confirmed. Billy Crackben Ensign Billy Crackben was a Romulan Starfleet officer and tactical expert of the . Billy is Romulan, though he is much calmer and is more like a Vulcan- however, he has the war-like attributes of Romulans. He is willing to do anything to get info, especially kill. Billy enjoys (and is good at) using "21st century" things, as he is not completely into the "newer weapons" such as phasers. Appearance Billy is very skinny and usually wears his "Karate Yellow Belt" to show off his fighting skills. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Trivia *Billy's middle initial isn't known, unlike most of the main characters. Jessica Stardick Dr. Jessica Stardick was a human doctor aboard the . She is very kind and good with her patients. She is also very patient. Appearance Jessica is rather short and has dark brown hair and green eyes. Trivia *Like Billy, Jessica's middle initial is unknown. Puppers and Snowflake Puppers and Snowflake were a married couple and worked in engineering on the . They are both dogs that were accidentally given human capabilities in an accident. Both are kind, and have similar traits to dogs. They will do whatever they are asked to. Appearance Puppers is brown while Snowflake is white. Snowflake wears a scarf and a winter hat, while Puppers has no clothes. Neither of them wear Starfleet uniforms. Trivia *Samuel Beritt and Iggy Wana were turned human like Puppers and Snowflake. Samuel Berritt Lieutenant Samuel "Beary" Berritt was a Starfleet officer serving in engineering on the . Samuel is a bear who was mutated into a human-like bear. He is extremely good with computers, and therefore works in engineering. Appearance Samuel looks like a brown grizzly bear, but much, much smaller- smaller than most of the humans. Like the other animals, he does not wear a uniform. Other characters Iggy Ensign Iggy Wana is an ensign on the USS Venova-A. He works in engineering and was created in an accident changing him from a real iguana to a human-like one. Dotty Ensign Dotty Beritt is an ensign on the USS Venova-A. She is Samuel's sister and works as a nurse. She was created in an accident changing her from a real bear to a human-like one. Ambassador Janeway Ambassador Janeway is an ambassador of Starfleet. She used to be captain of the . James T. Kirk James T. Kirk is the captain of the . He travels forwards in time in order to defeat Khan.﻿ Category:Star Trek: Venova Category:List of People by Universe